


A Double Meaning

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First inuyasha fic ever, I hope that Inukag are alive or i am throwing hands, Just a short story to celebrate the new anime, Kind of a theory about Moroha's name, Moroha is a spitting image of the both of them, Other, Short One Shot, and you can't change my mind, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: Kagome has wonderful news for her husband after fighting against a yokai.(A short story to celebrate that October 3rd is coming up!)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Moroha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Moroha (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	A Double Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! SkyFallSlayer here with my first ever Inuyasha story.
> 
> It isn't my best work, but I wanted to post one before the anime drops because this is sort of a theory fic on how Moroha ends up getting her name. 
> 
> I hope you like it! And if you're wondering where the anime will be playing, the last thing I heard it was going to be on Hulu, Funimation, and Crunchyroll :)

“Let’s rest.” She says, stopping when she felt her feet turn sore.

“You sure are tired today.” He replies, concerned.

“Well we did just fight a yokai.” 

Kagome wasted no time to sink into the tall grassy hill that overlooked their village. It’s been almost two years since she came back and married the half-demon Inuyasha, became a full time priestess, and caretaker of the small town; and even though, this new life style can get tough, she wouldn’t change it for anything else in the world as long as she gets to be with her husband. She soon sensed him crouch on all four, eyeing her closely before turning to look at the sunrise that was happening right now. They both smiled at the comforting feeling of the wind in their hair. It was nice.

Kagome let a small, blissful sigh creep out as she laid her head against his shoulder, relaxing fully. 

“Still tired?” He asked, quietly.

“A little. That root demon really took a lot out of me.” She replies, honestly.

“You could have just stayed in bed if you liked. I know you haven’t been feeling well for the last couple days.” 

He sounded so worried, and she couldn’t help but smile more at how caring he sounded too. He always was so worried about her, it was sweet. 

She shook her head. “No, I needed to get out and about. Kaede told me I should.” 

Inuyasha perked up at the mention of the older woman’s name. “That’s right! You went to see her yesterday. What did she say? Are you sick? Did she give you any medicine to take?” He bombarded her with questions that ended up making her chuckle. “What?! What’s so funny?!”

“You sound so cute when you’re worried.” Kagome giggles into her hand.

“You’re my wife! Of course I’m worried!” She laughed a bit harder, and he looked away with slightly flushed cheeks. “Feh. Will you just tell me what the old hag told you?”

Another small chuckle. “Okay.” She shifts her position on the grass. “Kaede told me the reason behind my sickness, but it’s not because I’m sick.”

He blinked in confusion. “Huh? What does that-” He squints and leans in closer. “What are you playing at, woman?” Kagome takes a moment to grab his hand, placing it gently on top of her stomach. His gold eyes looked down with another wave of confusion. “Kagome?”

“Inuyasha, the reason I haven’t been feeling so well lately is because…” Her face fills up with joy. “I’m pregnant.”

He froze, and looked straight into her eyes. “Wait.. what? Seriously?” She nods while humming, confirming his question. He gasps, and looks back down at his hand. “No way, I can’t believe it.”

“I know, me neither.” Kagome said, feeling her eyes tear up.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha pulls her in for a hug, letting her cry into her shoulder. 

“Are you happy?” She croaked, hugging him tightly. 

“Do you even have to ask?” She sobbed at his answer. “Those are happy tears, right?”

She nods. “Of course. I’m glad I get to be a mother.” 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” His smile faded, ears flattening in guilt. “I almost let that yokai eat you yesterday… eat the _both_ of you. I almost failed you both, Kagome.”

“Inuyasha-” She pulls back to get a better look at him again. “I’m okay. We’re okay. You saved us, remember?”

“Yeah, but… what if I didn’t? What if I didn’t get to you in time? And what if I’m not there for our pup? I mean… I’m always traveling with Miroku to destroy demons, so what if that takes up my time away from the both of you?”

“It won’t.”

“But what if it does?”

“It _won’t._ It’s not like you’re gone that long, or that far away. So how is that going to change when our child is born?” 

He frowns and looks away. “I-”

“Inuyasha, I know you’ll always be there for me.” She reaches out and cups his cheeks, turning his attention back onto her. She gives him a warm smile. “And I know you’ll be there for our child, too. I just know it. So don’t beat yourself up over this, okay? You’re going to do great, you’ll be a wonderful dad.”

“Kagome…” He places his hands over her, and returns the smile. “I promise I will be, and I’ll protect you and our child till the day I die.”

“I know you will. I love you, Inuyasha.”

“I love you too, Kagome.”

***Break***

**-9 Months Later-**

Their friends and family left the two parents alone in their small hut. Wrapped in a bundle of blankets, laying in the new mother’s arms, laid a beautiful baby girl. The first ever known quarter demon, with silky tufts of black hair, and bright brown eyes; tan colored skin and a small set of fangs that popped out whenever she coo-ed. 

“She’s adorable.” Kagome whispers, watching the baby drift from reality and the dream world.

“She is.” Inuyasha agrees.

“She has your eyes.” 

He looked a bit surprised. “Really? Her eyes look like yours.”

“I still think it looks like yours, you know, when you’re human.”

“Whatever you say…” he eye rolls before they fall back into a few moments of silence. “What should we call her?” 

Kagome hums in thought. “I’m not sure, we’ve been so busy, we haven't really thought of any names.”

“True. Between slaying demons and helping the village, we really didn’t have much time to relax.”

“I agree. But what should it be?” She spares a glance at him. “What about your mother’s name?”

Inuyasha shakes his head. “Nah. As much as I love my mother, I don’t really want to favor her over yours.” A light bulb went off, and he smirked with pride. “Okay, how about this… ‘Moroha’.”

Kagome raises a curious eyebrow. “‘Moroha’? How’d you come up with that?”

“Well, I keep telling you she looks like a spitting image of the both of us. She has _my_ human hair and _your_ eyes, I think we should name her ‘Moroha’; It means ‘Double-edged’.” His smirk grows bigger. “How does that sound?”

“I… I actually like that.” She admits, before testing the name out again. “Moroha. Yeah, I like that a lot.”

“See, I told you it was good.” 

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at his big, pride filled ego. She soon looks down at her daughter who has her eyes open half-lid. “Moroha.” She chuckles, and lets a tear roll down her cheek. “Welcome to the world, little one. We’ll never leave you. I can **promise** you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I do think Moroha has Kagome's eyes. Although, the rest of her looks and personality I've seen just screams Inuyasha. But that's my opinion though. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
